Roi Démon
by goultard22
Summary: En ce jour de Noel, le royaume d'Arendelle était en fête. La reine Elsa, le roi Jack, leur enfants, Anna et Kristoff recevaient des dirigeants de tout horizon... Mais... Un invité indésirable vas provoquer une suite d'événement menant à la découverte d'un lourd secret oublier de tous... Un secret liant tout les royaume entre eux...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Arendelle avait retrouver sa sérénité et plus encore. Quelque temps après avoir retrouver sa place, la route d'Elsa croisât celle d'un être tellement semblable à elle qu'elle se demandait si les trolles ne l'aurait pas discrètement attiré, je veut bien sur parler de notre esprit de l'hiver préférer: Jack Frost. Entre les deux maîtres des glaces, ce fut le coup de foudre et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se marier et pour attendre bientôt des enfants. Ceux ci naquirent lors de la plus froide et la plus tempétueuse nuit d'hiver qu'il n'est jamais exister et le plus étrange est que ni Elsa ni jack n'avait provoquer ce blizzard. l'un car il n'était pas d'humeur et l'autre car toute son énergie était pomper par ses jumeaux.

Bref, ce détail tombât vite dans l'oubli tant la joie de la famille et du royaume était grande: Deux héritiers, une fille et un garçon. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seul couronne il fût décider que la fille deviendrait reine car née avant son frère. Elle fut nommer Luna et lui, Allen.

Anna, quant à elle, mis quelques années à épouser Kristoff et à lui donner des enfants d'abord une fille puis, quelques années plus tard, un garçon. Solaris et Sven.

En cette nuit de Noel, les jumeaux venait de fêtées leur quinze ans. De nombreux royaumes avait été invités pour fêtée cela mais aussi la deuxième décennie de paix depuis le couronnement de celle que le monde appelait la Reine des Neiges. Parmi les très nombreux royaumes invités, nous pouvions compter Corona, Agrabah, les Iles du Sud, la Chine, Beurk, l'Ecosse,etc...

Mais..

A l'insu de tous...

une ombre malveillante approchait...

Elle était emplit de feu...

Elle était emplit de haine...

Elle réclamait vengeance...

Et elle allait changer le monde...A jamais...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 C'est la fête

"Bon, moi je vais me chercher un cavalier! s'exclamât Solaris en partant en courant vers la foule en contournant la piste de danse.

Sur celle ci, on pouvait voir tout les couples en plein slow comme Jack et Elsa, Anna et Kristoff, Harold et Astrid, Belle et Bête, Ariel et Eric, Mulan et Chang ou encore Raiponce et Eugène. A coté du trone, ne restait que Sven, Luna et Allen.

"Et si nous allions la rejoindre, proposât Luna, nous pourrions peut-être trouver l'âme sœur, qui sais.

-D'accord, je te suis, répondit timidement Sven qui rougissait déjà à l'idée d'être entourer de filles

-Oh, moi, l'âme-sœur, je l'ait déjà trouver, annonçât calmement Allen en fixant Ingrid, la fille d'Harold et Astrid, avec qui il échangeait des regards doux depuis le début de la soirée.

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers le public et plus précisément Ingrid dans le cas d'Allen. Luna marchait calmement au milieu de la foule, cherchant un jeune homme qui lui taperait dans l'œil. Sven s'était immobiliser sous les regards amusées des demoiselles ce qui le fit devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate. A l'inverse d'Allen qui se dirigeât sans gêne vers la jeune beurkienne, se plantât devant elle avec un regard charmeur et proclamât:

"Sachez, cher demoiselle, que j'ai parcourut en tout sens toute les mers et terres de ce monde mais que je n'avait jamais rencontrer une créature aussi parfaite que vous. Il lui tandis sa main. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

-Mais avec joie, mon tout beau. Répondit-elle avec un sourire envoûtant.

Et les voila donc partie pour la piste, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièces, un groupe de garçons avait observer la scène avec intérêt et certain hallucinèrent en voyant avec quelle facilitée leur vieil ami avait "séduit" sa compagne.

"Mais, par la foudre de Zeus, comment il a fait ça? s'exclamât Philoctète, fils d'Hercule et Megara.

-Non, mais laisse tomber, mon vieux. Il est trop fort pour nous, on peut pas lutter. répondît, défaitiste, Ben, fils de Belle et Bête.

-Voyons, ça vous surprend encore? Pourtant vous devriez le savoir que c'est un tombeur. Il a toujours été comme ça! rétorquât, amuser, Flynne, fils de Raiponce et Eugène.

Il reportât ensuite son attention sur le jolie couple, sans se départir de temps de son sourire heureux et... Nostalgique?

" Depuis combien de temps ne nous somme nous vue, mon beau roi?

-Depuis trop longtemps, mon amour, bien trop longtemps...

-Tu m'as tellement manquer, mon beau flocon.

-Toi aussi, ma belle étincelle, toi aussi..."

Du côté de leurs parents:

" T'as vu ça, Elsa? notre fils en pince pour la fille d'Harold!

-C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement heureuse pour lui! Et si cela marche vraiment entre eux, nous pourrions réellement mettre en place cette idée d'unification dont nous avions déjà parler!

-Oui, mais ne nous précipitons pas. Voyons déjà si ça marche entre eux deux. D'accord, ma belle reine? demandât-il en l'embrassant.

-D'accord, mon belle esprit! Conclut-elle en répondant à son baisé."

"Gente-dame, voyez-vous cela? Notre chère fille a attraper une bien belle prise dans ses filets!

-Très juste, mon bon Chef. Espérons que cela marche ainsi nous pourrons réellement unir les deux royaume.

-Que les dieux t'entende, Milady, que les dieux t'entende. finit-il en l'embrassant.

C'est donc dans la joie, l'amour et le bonheur que cette soirée continuât... Mais... Au delà des murs du palais, sur les flans de la montagne, sortant peu à peu de la foret avec des gestes maladroits et le pas boitillant, une ombre fixait avec rage les tours du palais et déclarât d'une voix rouillée, caverneuse, sombre:

"Je t'ai enfin retrouver. tu vas payer pour tes décisions passés. Tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouter, sale traître, immonde vermine!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 Toi?

La fête battait son plein au châteaux: Rires, musiques, chants, nourritures, boissons coulait à flot. Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper cette joyeuse explosion de bonheur et d'amour. Dans un coin de la pièce, différents souverains discutaient tandis que leurs reines avaient leur propre conversation. Les jeunes princes continuaient de fixer Allen et Ingrid qui n'avaient toujours pas décider d'arrêter de danser. Franchement, qu'est qui pourrait aller de travers?

Au milieu des festivités Allen et Ingrid virevoltaient dans leur petit monde quand, tout à coup tout les enfant de nos Héros se figèrent dans leurs gestes avec un regard de stupeur. Puis le regard d'Allen se fit calme, il relevât la tête et dit:

"Il est là..."

Puis, d'un même élan, tous tournèrent la tête vers une baie vitrée et la fixèrent intensément, semblant attendre quelque chose...

Soudain, la baies vitrées en question volât en éclat dans un vacarme assourdissant attirant toute l'attention de la pièce. Et sous les yeux paniquer de l'assemblée, une ombre apparut au milieu de la fumée pour finalement révéler... Hans.

Et tandis que Elsa, Anna et Kristoff se tendirent, prés à un coup en traître, Hanse avançât mais d'une démarche des plus étrange: il se tenait dans une posture disgracieuse, ses habits sales et déchirés par endroits, boitant mais avec un regard de pure démence.

"Je sais que tu est là, commençât-il avec une voix semblant venir d'un autre monde, cesse de te cacher que nous réglions nos compte! Montre-toi, abomination... MONTRE-TOI!

-Hans! Clamât Elsa en se postant juste devant lui en écartant les bras. Je suis là, fais moi ce que tu veut mais laisse les autres en...

-SILENCE, HUMAINE! Tu ne m'intéresse pas! Rugit Hanse"

Cette déclaration surprit la plupart des spectateurs. "Humaine"? Que voulait-il dire? Il est humain lui aussi... Non? Une main se posât sur l'épaule d'Elsa, celle-ci se retournât pour voir son propriétaire et fût surprise en voyant...

"Allen...?

-Tout vas bien, dit-il sans regarder sa mère, son regard fixer sur Hanse. Je m'occupe de tout, continuât-il en la contournant."

En le voyant avancer vers lui, Hanse laissât apparaître un sourire carnassier:

"Te voila enfin...

-Ça faisait longtemps...

-Oui en effet, il est temps d'en finir...

-Je croit que tu as raison... Vulcain...

-Alors apportons le chapitre final à cette histoire...Ymir..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 Démon?

Le choc était total! Allen et Hanse se connaissaient? Et depuis longtemps? Mais pourquoi Hanse a-t-il appeler Allen "Ymir" et Allen a-t-il appeler Hans " Vulcain"? Tous cherchaient des réponses chez ses voisins sauf, surprenant, les enfant de nos héros qui, pour un regard attentif, étaient des énigmes depuis le début de la soirée: Dès qu'ils se virent, ils se mirent en groupe et discutèrent comme de vieux amis alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vues et maintenant, ils ne semblaient absolument pas surpris par la tournure des événements mais semblaient tendus, prés à réagir à tout instant et fixaient Hanse avec un regard de mort. Encore un mystère, pourquoi détestaient-ils autant Hanse. serte, il avait mal agis par le passé mais... A ce point?

"Tu semble différent, fit remarquer Allen.

-Et ça t'étonne, répondit avec hargne Hanse, c'est TOI qui m'as fait ça et regarde autour de toi, regarde ce que tu as fait de notre peuple, toi qui était sensé nous guider et nous protéger, tu nous as réduit en de vulgaire animaux domestiques tu nous as tous condamner. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE!"

A sons éclat de voix, toute les progénitures se jetèrent entre Allen et Hanse en posture défensive prés à protéger Allen. Encore plus d'étrangeté...

"Tien tien, quand on parle de la honte des démons les voila qui s'exposes sans gêne.

-Silence, Vulcain! Tu n'est pas le bien venus ici, vas-t'en! crachat Flynne, le fils de Raiponce

-Hélios... Comment ai'je pue être surpris de tas présence? Après tout, si le maître est là, le chien ne doit pas être bien loin.

-QU'EST QUE TU VIENT DE DIRE, ESPÈCE DE SALE...

-Ne tombe pas dans ce piège grossier, idiot. Coupât Ingrid, la fille d'Harold.

-Photon! Salut ma belle, tu est toujours aussi ravissante.

-Et toi toujours aussi insolent. rétorquât-elle sèchement.

-Photon, tu devrait suivre tes propres conseil... tempérât Allen.

-Oups oui pardon. Tu as raison mon beau flocon, répondit Ingrid avec un sourire et un regard séducteur.

-Ça aussi, ça n'as pas changer: votre amour me donne toujours envie de vomir. Sérieusement, Photon, comment peut tu aimer un déchet pareil.

-Attention à ce que tu dit, Vulcain! Bondit soudain Max, le fils d'Ariel. Déjà que je supporte mal le fait que tu es tué mon oncle, bon c'était pas un cadeau mais quand même, mais si, en plus, tu te permet d'insulter notre empereur bien-aimé devant moi! Là, ça vas finir en bain de sang!"

Propos soutenus d'un hochement de têtes général par tous les "démons" supposés.

"Tentaclion, il faudrait vraiment apprendre à la fermer. Ça peut attirer des ennuis...

Plus personne chez les humains ne comprenais quoi que ce soit! "Ymir, Vulcain, Hélios, Photon, Tentaclion"? C'est quoi, ces noms? Des "démons"? Un empereur? Hanse et mort et son neveu en parle de façon aussi détacher? Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils? Comment se sont-ils reconnut? Comment ont-ils sut que Hanse était l'un d'entre eux? Et depuis combien de temps? Est ce que quelqu'un vas se décider à répondre?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Vrais visages?

"Tu sais, Vulcain, toi aussi tu devrait éviter le ennuis, vu ton état...Lançât soudain Allen/Ymir.

-Qu'insinue tu? rugit Hans/Vulcain"

Cette question se trouvait dans toute les têtes et tous les démon tournèrent la leur vers leur chef. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire narquois avant de poser la question suivante:

"Mes frères, mes sœurs, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange la posture de notre ex-compagnon déchus?"

A cette question, tout les yeux se redirigèrent vers Hans/Vulcain pour le détailler sous toute les coutures: se tenant recroqueviller sur lui même, les bras pendants et le visage tordu dans une étrange grimace.

"En effet, fit remarquer Quazim/?, le fils d'Aladdin. Tu as une bien étrange démarche, mon vieille ennemi. Cela lui valut un regard de haine de la part du concerner.

-Autres choses? Demandât Allen/Ymir sans perdre son sourire.

-Le Vulcain que l'on a connut ne serait pas rester planter là à simplement nous insulter! Comprît Flynne/Hélios.

-Il nous aurait déjà sauter à la gorge. Continuât Ingrid/Photon.

-Exacte! Approuvât Allen/Ymir avant de fixer son "frère" déchus. Tu prétendait que nous ne somme plus que des animaux domestiques. Peut-être, mais nous somme devenu meilleurs au cours de ces trois millénaires durant lesquels tu était prisonnier de la Montagne du Nord. Nous avons grandit, mûrit, progresser, évoluer. Tandis que toi...Toi... Tu as rétrograder!

-C'EST FAUX! Rugit l'ex-démon.

-Prouve le. Dit simplement le chef des démon.

-Quoi?

-Tu prétend qu'Ymir a tord. Prouve le. Répondit Flynne/Hélios.

-Prend ta véritable forme. Réclamât Ingrid/Photon."

Hanse/Vulcain restât choquer tandis que tous, humains et démons, attendaient sa réaction. Puis il se concentrât de plus en plus fort au point qu'il devint plus rouge qu'une tomate avant de finalement arrêter à bout de souffle:

"Tu voie, Vulcain. Tu n'est plus que l'ombre de celui que tu as été. Dit calmement L'empereur des démon.

-Parce que vous, vous allez me faire croire que vous pouvez retirer cette peau sans soucis? Rétorquât le démon déchus.

-Bah, bien sure que oui! Répondit le prince de Corona. Regarde! LES GARS! 3, 2, 1!

Aussitôt, sous le regard mi-impressionner mi-effrayer du public, les corps de leurs enfants changeât de façon radicale: Ben, le fils de Belle, se changeât en un loup humanoïde de deux mètres de haut. Même hauteur, pas même matière: Philoctète, fils d'Hercule, devint un immense amas de roches. Kora, fille de Mérida, devint une femme-arbre. Yin et Yang, les jumeaux de Mulan, prirent la forme de leurs noms: Yang un être de matière noir avec une énorme tache blanche sur l'œil gauche et Yin, un être de matière blanche avec une énorme tache noir sur l'œil droit. Quazim se transformât en dune humaine. Flora, la fille d'aurore, devint un une sorte de brouillard rose-bleu. les quatre derniers avait des apparences plus complexes, semblant indiquer leur supériorité: Max, le prince des Iles du Sud, se changeât en une créature humanoïde aqueuse dont certaines partis du corps semblait faites de coraux comme le torse, les mains, les coudes et genoux ainsi qu'une parti du crane. Flynne ,lui, devint lumière pure et, aux même endroit que Max, lumière... Solide? Ingrid, pareil mais, à la place de la lumière, elle est foudres et éclaires pure et solide. Et enfin, le plus important, celui dont tous voulaient voir le vrai visage, Allen/Ymir, l'empereur des démons: des pieds à trois orteils en patte de canard, de longues et fines jambes, un tronc en triangle étirer ver le haut, la colonne vertébrale ornée d'une crête dont les pics pointes vers le bas, une longue es fine queue se terminant par une pointe de lance fine et tranchante, des pics prolongeant les épaules, de longs et fins bras se terminant par des mains pourvus de quatre longues et fines griffes semblants bien tranchantes, un cou maigre surmonter d'une tête en triangle tout aussi maigre sans nez ni oreilles, un visage effrayant, des yeux à la pupille noir en fente et aux nuances allant du bleu-blanc glace à la pupille au bleu ciel à la limite des paupières, paupières dépourvut de cil ou autres, une bouche fine mais sans lèvres apparentes, une collerette de pics pointer vers l'arrière formant un serre-tête supposé être sa "couronne" . le tout composer de glace avec quelques touches de neiges et de givres çà et là: Ymir était devant eux! a ces apparitions soudaines firent naître dans l'esprit de certains humains-témoins la même question: Ces êtres qui se tenait là à présent, ces créatures que certains appels fils et fille, est-ce donc cela, leur vrais visages?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 Châtiment

Le temps semblait suspendu, plus rien ni personne ne bougeait, même les gardes qui s'était placer entre les souverains et les démons ne savaient comment réagir suite à la transformation des héritiers. Ce spectacle particulier durât encore quelques instants avant qu'Ymir n'avance jusqu'à Vulcain, ses congénères s'écartant sur son passage, avant de le fixer pour finalement commencer calmement:

"Hanse des Iles du Sud, je te remercie...

-Quoi? S'exclama ce dernier

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent tous les Démons

-Autrefois, j'ai été faible... Je épargner Vulcain... Ce fut mon plus grand échec... Donc oui, je te remercie pour ton sacrifice car il vas me permettre de réparer mon erreur.

\- Tu ne peu pas me tuer!"Un démon ne doit tuer un démon"! C'est toi-même qui a déclarer cette loi! Oni, Kami et Djinné peuvent le confirmer!"UN DÉMON NE DOIT TUER UN DÉMON"!

-Tu...N'est pas... Un démon! déclara avec force Ymir en même temps qu'une véritable tempête de neige se leva graduellement dans la salle.

-VULCAIN! ROI DES DÉMONS DE FEU! POUR TES CRIMES COMMIS ENVERS L'HUMANITÉ ET LE PEUPLE DES DÉMONS, MOI, YMIR, ROI DES DÉMONS DE GLACE, EMPEREUR DÉMONIAQUE ET DÉMON-GARDIEN DU ROYAUME D'ARENDELLE! JE TE CONDAMNE A MORT! IL Y A T'IL QUELQU'UN ICI POUR ME DISPUTER CE DROIT? Rugit-il

Silence...Ymir leva haut la main.

-QUE LE CHÂTIMENT... S'ABATTE! Déclarât-il en abaissant d'un coup sec sa main

Aussitôt, le blizzard disparut comme si il n'avait jamais exister, seul quelques coiffures défaites et des rideaux s'agitants encore témoignait de son existence passé. Mais ce qui choqua tous les humains présents, c'était Hans figer dans un cri d'horreur dans un stalagmite qui touchait le plafond. Cette vision faillit en faire vomir plus d'un mais tous se retinrent car ce n'était pas fini. Car, après quelques instants, Ymir s'approchât de son oeuvre en levant le bras paume vers le haut avant de créer une orbe de glace entre ses griffes et la présenter à la "prison" de glace. Soudains, le corps de Hans se mit à briller d'une lumière de couleurs rouge-orange, cette lumière fut aspirer à l'intérieur de l'orbe où elle prit la forme d'une flamme tandis que le corps de Hans semblait se vider de toute vie: ses yeux devinrent entièrement blanc tout comme ses chevaux et son corps tout entier se desséchât le faisant ressembler à une vieille momie.

"Rassure-moi, dit Hélios, t'as pas l'intention de garder ce cercueil comme objet de déco, si? demandât-il en pointant le "cercueil" de glace enfermant Hans.

-Oui et non, répondit Ymir.

-Tu peu être plus claire? répliqua Hélios.

-Euh... Les gars. tenta Tentaclion.

-Oui, je vais le garder et non, pas comme déco. Répondit Ymir en ignorant totalement Tentaclion.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il vas te servir à te rappeler tes "erreurs passée"! Bondit Photon.

-Les gars! Réessaya Tentaclion.

-Quoi? C'est pas vrais! Ymir, on en a déjà discuter: Ce qui c'est passer il y a 3000 ans, c'était pas ta faute! s'emporta Ben/?

-J'ai accorder ma confiance à la mauvaise personne et cela a faillie provoquer un génocide. Ma naïveté a provoquer ce qui est arriver. Je vous demande pardon. S'excusa platement Ymir en baissant la tête.

-Ymir, pour la énième foi, commença Phyloctète/? avant que d'une même voix tout les démons, excepter Ymir et Tentaclion, ne finissent:

-LE COUPABLE C'EST VULCAIN!

-LES GARS! S'énerva Tentaclion.

-QUOI? Répondirent les autres.

-On a un autre problème plus grave à gérer...Dit-il plus calmement en se retournant vers les humains."

En effets, les gardes avait tous leurs lances pointées vers le démons et semblait près à charger. Si ils le faisait, ça se terminerait en bain de sang. Il fallait calmer les tensions et vite.

"C'est quoi le plan, Ymir? murmura absolument pas discrètement Hélios sans quitter les gardes des yeux.

-Leur montrer que l'on n'est pas des ennemies. Répondit ce dernier de façon parfaitement audible en fixant sa famille avec un visage impassible alors qu'eux le regardait avec un visage terrifié.

-Et comment on fait ça? Questionna Photon.

-Comme ça.

Un socle de glace apparut sur lequel Ymir posa l'orbe contenant la flamme avant d'avancer vers les humains, lever les mains et s'agenouiller devant eux en baissant la tête. D'abord surpris, tous les démons finirent par suivre l'exemple de leur empereur. Les gardes furent pendant quelques instants déconcertés mais finirent par avancer avec méfiance pour passer les menottes mais avant d'arriver aux démons:

"Attendez!"

Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix: Jack Frost. Il s'avança en fixant d'un œil mauvais Ymir puis arriver devant lui:

"Avant qu'ils ne t'emmène, je veut savoir: qu'est que tu a fait de mon fils, monstre?

-... C'est moi, papa...

-TU MENS! Hurla Elsa au bord des larmes. Je n'ais pas enfanter d'un démon! Dit-moi ce que tu as fait de mon bébé!

-...Je suis Allen et Ymir... Je ne pouvait pas vous le dire...Je suis désolé...

-Explique-toi. Dit Harold en se plaçant entre Jack et Ymir. Que veut-tu dire par" je suis Allen et Ymir"? Tu ne peut pas être deux personnes en même temps, si?

-C'eeeeeeeest... Compliquer! Intervint Ingrid/Photon. Très long et très compliquer.

-En fait, pour bien tout saisir, il faudrait revenir bien avant les 3000 ans d'alliance entre nos deux peuples. Poursuivit Flynn/Hélios.

-Dans ce cas, proposa Raiponce, je propose que vous nous racontiez tous et ensuite on décident quoi faire! Qu'en dites-vous? demanda-t-elle en regardant tous les dirigeants humains."

Tous approuvèrent, certains tout de suite, d'autres après réflexion mais au finale tous tombèrent d'accord pour entendre l'histoire des démons. Ils se tournèrent donc vers eux qui s'était entre-temps relevés:

"Bon très bien. Commença Ymir. Mais je vous conseille de vous asseoir car l'histoire vas être très longue. Puis une foi tout les humains assis, il se tourna vers Quazime et dit: Djinné, tu est l'Historien du monde des démons, c'est donc à toi de raconter notre histoire.

-Avec grand plaisir, majesté. répondit celui-ci en faisant la courbette.

Soudain, au dessus des démons apparut une gigantesque boule de sable tournant sur elle-même. Jack se dit que ça ressemblait au pouvoirs de Sab' mais en moins brillant et il se doutait que ce sable-là ne donnait pas de rêves. Quazime/Djinné commença:

" Tout commençât en des temps immémoriaux..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 Origines

 _Tout commença en des temps immémoriaux, dans une dimension parallèle à la notre. Là se trouvait un monde bien différent de celui que nous connaissons: Le monde des démons. Celui-ci était, à cette époque vierge, sauvage, paisible, un paradis de calme et de tranquillité. Puis, un beau jour, IL naquit: AKIJ, le premier des démons, le roi des démons ancestraux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entrer en harmonie avec ce monde. Il fut heureux, vraiment heureux durant de nombreuse siècles avec pour seul compagnie la faune et la flore de ce monde qui l'avait accueilli. Mais il se sentait malgré tout seul, terriblement seul car, malgré tous ses amis, il n'avait pas la chose la plus importante, la plus précieuse de toute, des semblables, un peuple, une famille. Alors il créa un bloc de glace et le sculpta en une forme humanoïde avant de lui insuffler la vie. Il le nomma Ymir, Roi des Démons de glace, Premier Fils du Père des Démons. Après il attirât un éclair dans sa main et le modela pour créer une fille. Ainsi naquit Photon, Reine des Démones de foudre, Première Fille du Père des Démons. Ainsi commença l'Histoire du peuple des Démons._

 _De nombreux millénaires s'était écouler et de nombreux Rois et Reines-Démons avaient vue le jours: Hélios le Roi des Démons de lumière, Vulcain le Roi des Démons de feu, Djinné le Roi des Démons du désert, Sylvianna la Reine des Démones Sylvestres, Morphy la Reine des Démones du sommeil, Kami la Reine des Démones du bien et son frère-jumeau Oni le Roi des Démons du mal, Tentaclion le Roi des Démons aquatiques, Lycaon le Roi des Démons bestiaux, Chtonnos le Roi des Démons rocheux... Chacun s'était créer son peuple et s'était installer sur son propre_ _territoire. Tous vivaient en harmonie avec leur environnement_ _et entre eux. Le monde avait entièrement changer mais tout allait pour le mieux._

 _Un beau jour, Akij décida de se retirer et de laisser ce monde à ses enfants, il nomma son premier fils, Ymir, comme l'empereur du monde des Démons et tous approuvèrent cette décision même si tous était attrister du départ de leur Père. Une nouvelle hiérarchie s'installa au sein de la communauté démoniaque: Ymir commença à courtiser Photon qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis très longtemps, il nomma Hélios, son meilleur, premier et plus fidèle ami, comme Second de l'Empereur Démoniaque, Vulcain, son "frère-rival" élémentaire, comme son Bras Droit, Djinné, le plus intelligent des Démons, fut nommer Historien et Archiviste royale du monde des Démons, Oni et Kami, du fait de leur élément, devinrent les Juges Suprêmes, Morphy, pouvant voir l'avenir dans ses rêve, devint la Grande Prophétesse..._

 _Des siècles, des millénaires, des millions, des milliards d'années s'écoulèrent calmement pour les Démons, tellement d'années que même Djinné perdit le compte. Les Démons étaient arriver à l'apogée de tout les domaines, artistiques, scientifiques, technologiques, social, culturel, militaire, etc... Ils vivaient en symbiose parfaite avec leur monde et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette paix éternelle... Rien... Jusqu'au jours où les Démons les découvrirent... Eux..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 7 La "rencontre"_

 _Sur une petite planète, dans une autre dimension, les Démons découvrirent une espèce bien étrange: Des quadrupèdes parvenant malgré tout à marcher sur leurs pattes arrières, de drôles d'animaux se servants de cailloux comme des outilles, des bêtes semblants se civiliser. Ces créatures surprenantes s'appelaient "Humains". Les Démons ne savaient que faire face à cette étrange forme de vie. Certains voulaient les détruire, d'autres voulaient les asservir, il y en a qui souhaitaient simplement les ignorer et il y avait ceux qui pensaient qu'il fallait les guider. La tension ne cessait de grimper entre les différents partis et Ymir ne savait comment empêcher la guerre, d'autant que ses deux conseillés, Hélios et Vulcains, étaient à la tête des deux plus grands partis: Ceux qui voulaient protéger les humains pour Hélios et ceux qui voulaient les anéantir pour Vulcain. En désespoir de cause, Ymir alla demander conseille à sa "petite sœur", Morphy, la "chef" du parti des "Neutres", qui lui prophétisa que les Humains allaient encore évoluer, qu'ils allaient dominer leur monde, que c'était des êtres à la foi corrompus et à la foi purs. Ils sont emplit de ténèbres et de lumière, de cruauté et de bonté, de haine et d'amour, de violence et de douceur. Ils n'étaient ni totalement bons ni totalement mauvais._

 _Cette nouvelle provoqua une radicalisation des deux partis principaux et la disparition des autres partis à l'exception des "Neutres". Hélios continuait à clamer qu'il fallait protéger,conseiller, guider les Humains pour que leurs bons cotés prennent le dessus et qu'un avenir radieux s'offre à eux et, peut-être même qu'un jour, une alliance soit possible entre les deux espèces. A l'inverse, Vulcain affirmait qu'il fallait les exterminer et envahir leur monde car Pandémonium- C'est le nom de la planète des Démons- n'avait plus rien à offrir à leur race. Vulcain faisait pression sur Ymir pour que ce soit son parti l'emporte tandis qu'Hélios demandait simplement que son avis soit entendu, ne voulant forcer la mains à son "grand frère". Les deux se disputait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus violemment, Ymir ne savait plus quoi faire et passait plus de temps à essayer d'apaiser ses deux compagnons qu'à diriger son peuple. Il décida finalement de congédier Hélios et Vulcain en les forçant à rejoindre leurs peuples respectifs puis pris congé en compagnie de Photon dans l'Eden, le lieu où est née Akij et où ce dernier créa ses enfants. Ce lieu était devenu une terre sacré, un terrain neutre où nul haine, nul violence n'était autoriser. Lis deux tourtereaux se laissèrent aller et batifolèrent sans retenu durant plusieurs jours avant qu'Ymir ne se décide à vider son sac et ne demande conseille à son amour qui lui répondit simplement de faire ce que lui disait son cœur et de ne laisser personne lui dicter sa conduite, pas même elle._

 _Lorsqu'Ymir revint sur son trône, il déclara que les Rois-Démons et les Démons qui le veulent viendront avec lui sur Terre pour observer les Humains afin de décider que faire d'eux: Si ils arrivaient à contrôler leur mauvaises pulsions, ils seraient épargner, dans le cas contraire, où les Humains sombreraient dans leur plus bas travers, ils disparaîtraient . pour les observer au mieux, ceux qui suivront Ymir subirons une "mort" temporaire afin de devenir invisibles et pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, il imposa des règles: Interdiction d'entrer en contacte directe avec les humains, utilisation des pouvoirs discrets ,apparition au yeux de tous et véritables formes qu'en dernier recours, concentration importante de Démons en un pays interdite et surtout, INTERDICTION DE_ _GÉNOCIDE._

 _Durant les centaines de millier d'années qui suivirent, les Démons utilisèrent leur pouvoirs le moins souvent possible, juste de quoi améliorer la vie des humains et leur montrer un chemin plus ou moins meilleur qu'un autre. Malgré tout, ils eurent différents noms et différente formes soit de façon mesure: sorciers, mages, chamans, alchimistes, devins, messies, élus, sorciers vaudou... Soit de façon disons... Disproportionner: Dieux, Démons-ironique-, anges, esprits, loas, incarnations... Les humains ont vraiment une imagination débordante...Pour le jugement, aux yeux de quasiment tous les Démons-à l'exception de Vulcains-les Humains sont continuellement entre la limite et le meilleur-là aussi à quelques exceptions près- au point que tout les Rois-Démons se sont attacher à l'ancêtre d'un des grands royaumes d'aujourd'hui et leur fit un cadeau: Djinné s'attacha à l'ancêtre d'Aghraba et lui offrit la caverne aux merveille ainsi que la lampe et le génie, Tentaclion offrit Atlantica, les sirènes et le trident aux futures Iles-du-Sud, Oni et Kami créèrent les Gardiens pour la Chine, Photon donna naissance au Furies Nocturnes sur la future île de Berk , Hélios fit éclore la Fleure aux pétales d'ores pour Korona, Chtonos fit jaillir de terre le Mont Olympe au cœur de la Grèce, Sylviana donna naissance aux Feux-Follets en Ecosse et Ymir créa la Montagne du Nord, un lieu où il fait toujours froid et où la neige et la glace règnent en été comme en hiver, pour Arrendel._

 _Bref, tout SEMBLAIT aller pour le mieux- si on ne compte pas le harcèlement de Vulcain qui tanne Ymir pour que les Humains soient massacrer et leur monde dominer- à telle point qu' Ymir pensait de plus en plus à révéler aux Humains l'existence de son peuple et à leur proposer une alliance. Malheureusement, alors que le "couple" royal démoniaque-Ymir et Photon se courtise depuis une éternité ou deux, je le rappelle- prenait du bon temps loin de tout... Il arriva... un événement funeste... Un événement qui allait bouleverser l'ordre établi... Pour le meilleur...Et pour le pire..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 8 Le Pacte_

 _En ce temps-là, la citée d'Arendelle s'étendait sur tous le pays. Seul la clairière des Trolles et la Montagne du Nord était encore à l'état sauvage. Mais tout changea ce jour-là... Profitant de l'absence d'Ymir, Vulcain décida de faire un exemple en réduisant Arendelle en cendre. Mais, pendant son oeuvre de destruction, il fut surprit par Hélios qui alerta aussitôt tous les Rois et Reines-Démons et tous rappliquèrent dans la seconde. Autant dire qu'Ymir sombra dans une colère noir, il ordonna aux autres Rois-Démons de protéger la dernière demeure où s'était réfugier une famille qui était les derniers survivants du Royaume. De son coté, Ymir emporta Vulcain sur la Montagne du Nord où ils se livrèrent un combat titanesque mais qu'Ymir dominait et le duel se finit sur la victoire écrasante de l'Empereur Démoniaque. Mais au moment du coup de grâce, Ymir fut pris de pitié pour son frère déchu et préféra le punir en enfermant son âme dans une énorme sphère de glace qu'il cacha au plus profond de la Montagne du Nord avant de retourner auprès des siens._

 _Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait: l'existence des Démons avait été révéler et un quasi génocide avait été perpétrer. Tous les grands dirigeants se réunirent dans la demeure du nouveau roi d'Arendelle pour décider quoi faire et tous arrivèrent à la conclusion que les Démons représentaient une menace et devaient donc être exterminer. Ymir tenta de calmer les tensions et d'empécher la guerre car il savait que si guerre il y avait, l'humanité disparaîtrait. Il prit donc la lourde décision de signer un pacte avec les souverains faisant des Rois et Reines-Démons les protecteurs des différents royaumes humains en échange de la promesse des dirigeants de ne jamais parler du pacte ou des Rois et Reines du monde des Démons à qui que ce soit. Ainsi Ymir fut lier au roi d'Arendelle, Photon au chef de Berk, Hélios au roi de Corona, Tentaclion au roi des Iles-du-Sud, Djinné au sultan d'Agraba, Sylviana au chef d'Ecosse, Morphy au roi des Landes, Chtonnos à l'empereur de Grèce, Oni et Kami à l'empereur de la Chine et Lycaon fut lier au seigneur de France. Le pacte signer, les Démons "moururent" et les différents souverains rentrèrent chez eux où ils tinrent leur promesse de ne jamais parler de ce qui c'était passer à Arendelle._

 _Les années passèrent, les souverains devinrent parents puis grand-parents et lorsqu'ils virent leur petits-enfants, ils reconnurent tous de suite les Démons avec qui ils avait été lier et comprirent pourquoi les Démons avait mystérieusement disparut ce jour-là. Durant leur vieilles années, ils discutèrent souvent de ce fameux jour avec leur descendance qui renouvelèrent leur serment de protéger leur nouvelle patrie envers et contre tout. Les souverains moururent, puis leurs enfant et les Démons dirigèrent leur royaumes respectifs avant de mourir à leur tour et de confier l'avenir à leur descendance qui ne sut jamais qu'ils avait été enfanter par des êtres venant d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi que, les siècles passants, l'histoire des Démons devint mythe, puis légende, puis conte, puis racontar, puis rumeur avant de finalement tomber dans l'oublie conformément à la volonté des premiers "liés" Et personne ne se souvint de cette histoire ni ne la raconta... Jusqu'à Aujourd'hui..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 Une nuit de réflexion

"Et personne ne se souvint de cette histoire ni ne la raconta... Jusqu'à Aujourd'hui..."

La sphère de sable, qui avait permit de faire apparaître des personnages et des scènes en fonction du moment du récit, disparut aussi facilement qu'elle était apparut. Après quoi un silence de mort s'abattit, les Humains encore choqués par ces révélations en cascade sur leur propre histoire et les Démons légèrement perturbés par de vieilles blessures ravivés par ce voyage dans le temps. Au bout d'un moment, Ymir/Allen décida de mettre un terme à ce malaise et se retourna donc vers les souverains humains:

"Bon, écoutez: Je pense que vous avez beaucoup d'informations à accepter d'un coup donc je propose que vous rentriez dans vos quartiers pour réfléchir et nous, nous nous rendons à la clairière des trolls.

-Pourquoi là-bas? Demanda Anna

-Car ce sont les seuls à pouvoir mettre nos pouvoirs en échec. Répondit Hélios/Flynn.

-Ainsi vous vous sentirez sans doute plus en sécurité que si nous restions au palais. Poursuivit Photon/Ingrid.

-Mais si vous restiez ici l'Homme de la Lune pourrais faire la même chose, non? Proposa Jack"

Les Démons le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de tous exploser d'un fou-rire tonitruant.

"J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle? Questionna le roi d'Arendelle du regard tous son entourage.

-De TRÈS drôle... Lui répondit son fils qui fut le premier à se maitriser.

-L'Homme de la Lune, HAHAHAHAHA, n'est qu'un humain, PFFFFFFAHAHAHAHAHA! Réussit à articuler Lycaon/Ben entre deux éclats de rires.

-Un humain qui a acquit l'éternité serte, mais un humain malgré tout. Développa Djinné/Quazim.

-Nous sommes un milliard de fois plus vieux que lui, commenta Tentaclion/Max.

-Et un milliard de fois plus puissant, se permit Chtonnos/Phyloctète.

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai proposer ce pacte: Même avec l'aide des Esprits, l'Humanité n'aurait pas survécu à une guerre contre nous. Expliqua l'Empereur Démoniaque. Sans vouloir vous offenser, pour nous, votre puissance est comparable à celle d'une mouche et la puissance des Esprits serait donc comme... Heu...

-Des guêpes? Proposa le Second de l'Empereur.

-Euh... Mmmmmoui, oui voila, des guêpes... Enfin bref. Maintenant que cela est clair, permettez-nous de nous retirer..."

Après ce dernière échanges les Démon partirent pour le domaine des trolles tandis que les humains retournaient dans leur chambre respective. Cette nuit il y eut beaucoup de questions, de cris, de pleur, de suppositions, d'incompréhension, etc, etc... Très peu purent facilement s'endormir mais tous eurent la même décisions en tête en trouvant enfin le sommeil: Demains, dés que possibles, presser les Rois et Reines Démons de questions quitte à devoir y passer la journée entière.


	11. Chapter 11

**JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MES PLUS PLATES EXCUSES POUR CE RETARD IMPARDONNABLE, J'AVAIT UN GROS PROBLÈME DE MOTIVATION ET ET MES FANFICS ME SORTAIT PARFOIS DE LA TÈTE. JE M'EN EXCUSE ET PROMET DE POSTER UN A DEUX CHAPITRES PAR SEMAINES ET J'ALTERNERAIT ENTRE LES DEUX. ENCORE UNE FOIE JE SUIS PROFONDÉMENT DÉSOLÉ ET PROMET QUE CA NE SE REPRODUIRA PLUS SAUF CAS DE FORCE MAJEUR. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION ET TRÈS BIENTÔT.**

 **CORDIALEMENT**

 **GOULTARD22**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10 Questions

Le lendemain, tandis que certains nobles préféraient s'éloigner du palais pour ne plus être en présence de ces "monstre" comme ils appelaient les Démons, ceux-ci revenaient de la clairière des trolles et se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les attendaient leurs familles. Tous s'installèrent autour d'une longue table avec d'un coté les humains et de l'autre les démons. aux deux extrémités, face à face, Elsa et Ymir avec, aux cotés d'Elsa, Jack et Anna et, aux cotés d'Ymir, Photon et Hélios. La première surprise fut que, tandis que les humains mangeaient un petit déjeuné banal, les Rois-Démons firent apparaitre dans leurs assiettes leurs éléments respectifs et commencèrent à manger après s'être souhaiter bonne appétit.

"Vous mangez votre propre éléments? Demanda Mélodie.

-Eh oui grande sœur, lui répondit Tentaclion/Max, nous pouvons nous nourrir des matières à laquelle nous somme lier tous comme nous pouvons manger de la nourriture humaine.

-Par contre nous ne pouvons pas ingurgiter n'importe quoi, continua Djinné/Quazime. Par exemple, Morphy serait incapable de se nourrir du "bien" ou du "mal" comme Oni et Kami, malgré le fait que ces éléments soient, comme les rêves, très inconsistants.

-Véridique, j'ai déjà essayer. Confirma Oni/Yang.

-... Alors que je t'avais pourtant prévenu! S'énerva Kami/Yin. Tu te souvient de ce qui est arrivé après? Tu as été malade pendant un mois... Et moi aussi du coup puisque nous somme liés.

-Comment ça "liés"? Demanda Mulan.

-Le Bien engendre le Mal..., expliqua sa fille.

-...Et le Mal engendre le Bien, poursuivit son fils.

-La lumière naît des ténèbres..., développa la Reine-Démone.

-...Et les ténèbres naissent de la lumière, continua le Roi-Démon.

-Nous sommes inassimilable...

-...Et pourtant nous sommes inséparable.

-Une autre question? Fit Hélios en dégustant des rayons de soleil.

-Oui! Fit jack. est-que l'Homme de la Lune est au courant pour vous?

-Non. Répondit son fils. Il n'a que deux-mille-cinq-cent ans et le Pacte a trois-mille ans d'existence.

-Nous étions là avant lui, développa la fiancée de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a vue arriver... C'est nous qui l'avons vue naître. Poursuivit le Bras droit de l'Empereur.

-Nous avons vue un homme accéder à l'immortalité et au ciel. Raconta Ymir/Allen. Nous l'avons vue changer une étoile filante en un marchand de rêve. Nous l'avons vue faire d'un voleur un distributeur de jouet. Nous l'avons vue transformer un être venue d'ailleurs en un vendeur de chocolat. Nous l'avons vue changer une prêtresse orpheline en une collectionneuse de dents... Et il y a trois-cent ans... Je l'ai vue se disputer avec Mère Nature pour ressusciter un petit farceur et en faire un berger du froid et du rire. Finit-il en jetant à son père un sourire nostalgique."

Ce dernier partagea son sourire et tous purent voire danser dans ses yeux des ombres, ses premiers souvenirs. Elsa posa alors une main compatissante sur celle de son époux. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long et profond regard amoureux. Anna regarda la scène quelques secondes avant de soudains réaliser quelque chose:

"OH MON DIEU! ALLEN! TU AS BIEN DIT HIER QUE TU ÉTAIT FIANCÉ AVEC INGRID? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son neveu.

-Euh... Oui... J'ai bien dit ça, oui... Répondit le concerné un peu inquiet en essayant d'imaginée ce qui peu bien se passer dans l'esprit loufoque de son extravagante tante.

-VOUS ETES FIANCES DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS?

-Nous somme amoureux depuis notre naissance, fit Ingrid/Photon, nous avons commencer à nous courtiser quand Ymir obtint la Couronne de Pandémonium et nous nous sommes fiancés le jours où Vulcain a... Fit-elle hésitante en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de son amour, sachant qu'il culpabilisait toujours de ce qui était arriver à Arendelle.

-MAIS ALORS VOUS ETES FIANCES DEPUIS PLUS DE TROIS MILLÉNAIRES? ELSA! ON PEUT PAS LES LAISSER COMME CA! IL FAUT LES MARIÉS!

-Oui oui, tu as raison Anna, mais calme toi s'il te plais. Tempéra sa sœur avant de se re-concentrer sur son fils. Alors, quel sont les lois des Démons concernant le mariage?

_Eh bien, euh...Djinné? Oni? Kami? Fit Ymir en regardant les concernés."

Ceux-ci firent apparaître dans leur mains des sphères dans lesquels défilèrent des écrits en langue inconnu pour les humains présents qui en déduire que c'était l'alphabet des Démons. Après quelques instants, les trois Démons firent disparaître les sphères et secouer la tête en regardant leur empereur.

"Le mariage est inconnue des Démons. Commença Djinné/Quazime

-C'est un concept inventer par les Humains... Développa Kami/Yin

-... Et que nous avons adopter en devenant Humains suite au Pacte. Conclu Oni/Yang

-Alors, il n'y auras pas de mariage? Demanda Anna déçu.

-Si, répondit fermement Ymir/Allen. Nous somme dans votre monde, nous nous soumettons donc à vos coutumes.

-Dans ce cas, il faut décider si nous nous marions à la façon de Berk ou d'Arendelle. Fit Photon/Ingrid

-Ça me parait évident. Intervint Hélios/Flynn. Ce sera à Berk.

-Pourquoi "évident"? Demanda Harold, légèrement suspicieux.

-Premièrement: car plus respectueux des tradition de la fiancée qui veulent que le future époux se rende à la demeure de sa promise. Et deuxièmement: Car cela serait plus juste envers notre empereur que celui-ci puisse à son tour quitter sa "prison". Répondit calmement le Roi des Démons de Lumière.

-UNE PRISON? QUELLE PRISON? QUI A OSER ENFERMER MON FILS? S'emporta Elsa dont l'expérience des emprisonnements en tous genre l'avait traumatiser à vie.

-Moi."

Tous les regards humains tombèrent avec stupeur sur...

"Allen? Mais... Que...Qu'est-ce que... Quoi? Bafouilla le roi d'Arendelle.

-Je croit que vous n'avez pas bien saisit les termes du contrat qui nous lie...

-Pour que vous compreniez bien, disons que nous somme vos génies. Mais sans limite de vœux ni les trois règles.

-Mais alors vous pouvez tout faire sans aucunes limites? S'inquiéta le sultan d'Agrabha.

-Ah sisisi, t'inquiète pas! Le rassura son fils. On a des limites. Comme par exemple: on peut pas sortir de nos territoires respectifs, on ne peu désobéir ou faire du mal à la famille royale de ces mêmes territoires ou encore on ne peut pas se faire la guerre entre nous.

-Mais si vous ne pouvez pas sortir de vos royaumes, comment êtes-vous venu ici? Demanda Kristof.

-Chacun de nous, à l'exception d'Ymir, as reçut la permission de quitter temporairement sa "lampe". Répondit Quazime avec une pointe d'humour.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Eugène.

-Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez demander ou proposer à vos enfants de vous accompagner, n'est-ce pas? Rétorqua l'Empereur Démoniaque."

Après s'être rapidement concerter du regard tous les souverains, sauf ceux d'Arendelle, approuvèrent.

"Cela est considérer comme un ordre ou une permission indirecte. Expliqua Ymir. En leur donnant le choix de vous suivre, vous les avez temporairement libérer de leurs chaines mais celle-ci reviendront dés la seconde où ils remettront un pied dans les frontières de leurs pays.

-Voila pourquoi il me semble plus juste que la cérémonie se passe à Berk. Conclu Hélios. Afin qu'à son tour notre empereur puisse jouir de la liberté.

-Faisons une pause. Proposa Ymir/Allen en reprenant forme humaine et en se levant. Vous avez beaucoup d'information à digérer. Mes frères. Mes sœurs. Venez! Laissons nos protéger accepter la vérité. Puis il s'adressa aux humains: Quand nous reviendrons, je souhaiterait que nous parlions d'un sujet très... Intéressant... Ou très inquiétant... Tout dépend du point de vue..."

Il avait dit cela en fixant sa mère, semblant indiquer qu'elle sera au cœur du sujet. mais personne ne le remarqua excepter Elsa, ce qui la fit s'interroger: En quoi pouvait-elle être un sujet de conversation pour ces être qui semblait pourtant tous connaitre des humains? Qu'avait-elle qui pouvait susciter leur intérêt? La réponse était évidente: Ses pouvoirs! Saurait-ils quelque chose sur cette puissance qui l'habite et si oui comment? Elle était bien loin de s'imaginer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir sur elle-même et sur son avenir...


End file.
